


Winter's Eve

by PictureStories



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureStories/pseuds/PictureStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin surprises Belle with a magical Christmas trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Eve

Cold pricked her fingertips so she dipped them into the deep folds of her red woolen cloak. 

“These are for you, My Dear.” Rumpelstiltskin chuckled through a slanted grin, lifting her slight hand in his own he placed a pair of small brown gloves with leather as soft as silk and speckled gray fur lining.

“Thank you,” Belle smiled into his eyes. She was sure he would never cease to surprise her with his small, unexpected kindnesses.

Gusts of wind growled menacingly around them, although she could have sworn it seemed more muted here at her protector’s side. She didn’t understand what pressing engagement would take Rumpelstiltskin boldly into an unparalleled snow storm in mid winter, but she was glad he took her with him and he seemed to be in a bright mood despite the circumstances, so she allowed herself to relax against his side as he guided them towards the carriage which stood as a mere shadow, in the moonlight.

“This isn’t your carriage,” Belle blurted into the wind. Rumpelstiltskin grinned knowingly, “I think for this expedition we’ll take the transportation that’s been provided, Dear. Safer that way.”

Belle shrugged lightly and ducked inside. Once she was settled into the plush velvet seat she was immediately warm and comfortable. The air inside smelled invitingly sweet like cinnamon and honey and something else she couldn’t place…a kind of magic? Rumpelstiltskin didn’t seem to notice. He sat straight and still beside her, the cogs of his mind shifting the hue of his eyes as his thoughts drifted from place to place while his fingers weaved absently in and out of her own. Probably working through the details of his next deal, Belle mused.

She shut her eyes, enjoying the hum of the wheels along the road and the nearness of her beloved. She expected a long journey like the many they’d taken before, but it was merely a few hours before the carriage slowed, shaking the sleep from her consciousness. 

With a jump and a flash, Rumpelstiltskin held the carriage door open to her, his face alight with mischief and expectation. Belle opened her mouth to make a smart comment but no sound came from it. Instead, her eyes drank in the vision before her –a city of light and color. They wove through a maze of narrow streets hand in hand. At first Belle thought the lights came from the many round windows in the brightly painted buildings lining their way, but after a while she began to understand that the very walls of the buildings emitted a glow of their own. She didn’t realize she was smiling until her jaw began to ache. What was it about this place that made her bubble up with joy –even Rumpelstiltskin stepped lightly, almost skipping with an unexplainable glee, although he still maintained that hint of deep mischief behind his eyes. 

They paused before a pair of large wooden doors briefly before they swung open allowing them entrance into a palace unlike any Belle had ever scene. The walls and floors were marble but they sparkled brighter than the buildings outside as if stars were trapped in their depths. The pillars were dark, ornately carved wood and over every window were draped boughs of green with sprigs of bright red berries. There was no ceiling above their heads and Belle could see the snow falling thickly in the midnight sky but it never fell upon them here as if a magical roof hovered above the castle walls. In every room there were long wooden tables and benches filled with toys in different stages of assembly. Belle was speechless and she could tell Rumpelstiltskin was enjoying it…deeply; still, he guided her forward through many rooms all occupied with the same tables and benches until they came into a room that was inhabited. 

In the center of the room, standing before another long, wooden table piled with many books was a man twice the height and width of Rumpelstiltskin. He had striking long white hair and a full white beard. He was dressed in a long robe of deep red velvet with white fur at the collar and cuffs of his sleeves, but it was his eyes that caught and held Belle’s interest. They were a mesmerizing blue –not quite an earthly color –they held a deep unmistakable magic that made him look at once very old and then very young. 

“Kristopher!” Rumpelstiltskin giggled eccentrically while templing his fingertips together. “What could the Father of Christmas possibly want from the Dark One?” Although he added the familiar shrill to his voice, Belle could tell there was no ill-will, no malice hidden in his words. 

The giant took three broad steps towards them and at once engulfed them both in a mammoth embrace that Rumpelstiltskin somehow managed to snake out of while still grinning broadly. 

“Rumpelstiltskin! Welcome, Friend!” The giant boomed with a deep laugh that welled up from the center of those strange eyes. The two men shook hands, Rumpelstiltskin introduced Belle to Father Christmas and then before she realized what was happening she was whisked away by a group of children into a large kitchen where every surface was heaping with delicious things to eat. Belle ate until she could eat no more while watching the children with growing curiosity. The longer she watched the more she understood that these were not children at all but a different kind of creature from any she’d seen before. Their bodies were slight and they came no higher than her waist, their eyes were all the same silvery green, they had large ears that ascended to narrow points, and their skin held the faintest hue of shimmering blue. They worked tirelessly and joyfully and did not seem to be bothered in the least by her presence. They were polite and generous and Belle enjoyed her time with them until they escorted her back to the large room where Rumpelstiltskin and Father Christmas stood together with their backs to her, staring up at the enchanted ceiling, only the snow fall was not there anymore –instead the entire dome was filled with a living map. Some of the lands she recognized and some she had never seen before. It was evident to her that Rumpelstiltskin was enjoying himself immensely. The two men were conversing animatedly, pointing to various points on the map and gesturing towards various books and papers they’d strewn about the tables. Belle moved quietly to Rumpelstiltskin side without taking her eyes off of the beautiful ceiling. She felt, rather than saw two sets of eyes resting on her and reluctantly tore her attention away from the lovely map to the two men beside her.

“Lady Belle, how did you enjoy your tour of our village? There isn’t another like it in the world!” The giant boomed enthusiastically. “I am but a humble toy maker but Rumpelstiltskin has made it possible for the toys in my land to be given to children anywhere in the world! Best deal I ever made!”

“The only Sentinel left with a smidge of humor.” Rumpelstiltskin quipped.

Father Christmas looked directly at Belle, crossed his arms over his broad chest and leaned into his heels. 

“And what should we send you home with today? Hmm?” With a grand sweeping gesture, Father Christmas brought forth a small wooden box from the sleeve of his red robe and perched it lightly on his fingertips for Belle to look at. To her astonishment she saw a miniature of the entire village carved intricately into the glossy lid of the box. The closer she looked, the more details her eyes took in until she imagined she could see the very narrow streets they’d walked along. Father Christmas moved one hand over the front of the box and released the small clasp there so that the lid sprung back revealing lovely dark blue fabric lining. But it was the bewitching music singing softly from somewhere within the box that caused a gasp of surprise to escape Belle’s lips at that moment. The music was the same music that had never stopped playing throughout the halls of the palace –endless lovely melodies that were ever changing and never repeating. Father Christmas shifted the box from his hands into her own before Belle had quite realized what had happened. Then he laughed loudly and deeply with a look towards Rumpelstiltskin. The latter only muttered something about incessant noise and rolled his eyes while half a smile played on the corner of his lips.

“Thank you,” Belle whispered reverently as she carefully wrapped her fingers around the precious gift. 

“I’ll take the carriage!” Rumpelstiltskin announced with a manic giggle as he skirted around the back of Belle to peak over her shoulder at her new treasure. It was Father Christmas’s turn to roll his eyes. But he nodded good naturedly and let out a deep chuckle that showed no trace of reluctance or irritation at the forthright demand. 

Seated once again in the comfortable carriage; surrounded with more sweet things to eat than they could possibly consume in a week, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle settled in for their journey home. 

“Thank you,” Belle whispered into the curve of his neck as she leaned over to squeeze his arm through the brocade coat sleeve resting in his lap. Rumpelstiltskin let out a tiny sigh and smiled victoriously down at her. 

“Did you enjoy your winter’s eve?”

“Yes,” she replied thoughtfully. “It was…unforgettable.” She paused to search for the perfect word to describe the perfect day. “What did he mean when he said that it was the best deal he ever made?” 

Rumpelstiltskin flinched slightly and his eyes darkened with remembrance.

“He once used his Sentinel power to help me locate the world where Bae is trapped. In return, I granted him the ability to take his toys around the world -in a single night.” The last words were paired with a flourish of his hand and index finger.

Belle snuggled into his side and wove her fingers once again between his golden ones. “It was a very good deal,” she assented with a kiss on his shoulder and a thought back to the unselfish man who Rumpelstiltskin seemed to respect. She was glad of the night, glad of the wonders she had seen, and glad to be back once again in the quiet company of her beloved captor.


End file.
